K-Town Warriors
K-Town Warriors On 04.01.2007 powerful manager and coach Schnerres took over the club and moved the Warriors to Rheinland-Pfalz in south western Germany in the lovely city of Kaiserslautern. Lucky as he was, superstar Klaus Wieland was part of club right from the start, as Klausi knew, manager Schnerres had a lot of wisdom in his brain and a big future lied ahead of them. There were numerous successes, as our news reporter will report about in a few days. History Season 1 After taking over the team in mid-season, the success arrived to K-Town. Club started with a win-loss summary of 5-3 and from then on, Schnerres managed well. What happened? A championship in league 3.9 with an 18-8 record. Nice start, sir. K-Town Warriors' Season 1 matches Season 2 While joining new league 2.3, K-Town Warriors nearly had identical record as last season, this time it was 17-9 and position at season´s end was 5th place, a great season. K-Town Warriors' Season 2 matches Season 3 What can you expect from this team? Of course the next championship. With another twenty-win season in the books, manager Schnerres led his team to the second title in three seasons and the promotion to BBL, highest german league. While leading his team, too, Klaus Wieland is one of the leading players of team Germany. He will become one of the rather experienced german players of the young BS history. A truly great shooting guard. Season 4 First and only season in best german league wasn´t filled with complete success. 9-17 win-loss record documents these words very well, 11th place finish was in the books and a play-off match with rising team Eimsbush Allstars ended in a 92-85 loss for the Warriors and relegation to 2.1. Season 5 After a change in philosophy, this season was one for transition. Team was filled with youngsters and superstars and national players Wieland, Kusmanoff, Bennett and Bertelsen were all sold. Result: Another 9-17 record and 12th place finish, leading to straight relegation to league 3.3. Our superb youngsters developed great skills and were showing signs of their potential. A great future for the Warriors? We´ll see... Season 6 16-10 wins for the Warriors in strong league 3.3 with the youngest team were a small sign for big things that should be expected in the future. A 5th place was everything we hoped for and the boys were really proud. Some minor changes on the roster were made and the attack to the top of the table should follow soon. Season 7 Best season so far for us. While still being the youngest team in the league, we ran away with a 23-3 record and the title. On top of that, Estonian Superstar Ülo Ruben won league MVP title and crowned his superb season, while knocking on the door of Estonian national team. Let´s see if he rewears his countrys jersey, after playing in 31 U18 matches. After the league championship in 3.3, we promoted back to 2.1, where a hell of a dance is waiting for the Warriors. Season 8 We are currently competing in tough 2.1 and are in the lower rankings with a 2-4 record. Despite the poor win-loss record, we have a +/- of +23, which clearly shows we are in the matches and have a chance to finish in midfield. Let´s see, what the season brings to our boys. Today´s Players 1''' Alfreds Gilis PG '''2 Niklāvs Liepa SG 3''' Ülo Ruben SF '''4 Erik Mikeln PF 5 '''Ljubo Nukičić C '''11 Silvestro Taviani PG 12 Ye Cho SG 13 Marino Đogić SF 14 Petchara Chutimant PF, http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Thailand.png U18 Player of Thailand 15 Vladimir Bendurski C ---- Former Stars Paul de Leeuw PG, http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Netherlands.png National Player of Netherlands. What can you say about him? His time with us wasn´t a long period, but he helped us win a championship and was a useful and experienced leader on the floor. We wish you well Paulie! Karlo Černe, best Center ever to play in Kaiserslautern. He was a big mentor to Ljubo and showed him how to bang his body under the boards. Fuad Davorović was a superb bosnian Forward who always was a reliable scorer and rebounder. Bernie Mellan was a great buy, cost us 425k and was sold for more than 8million Euro, due to his Australian U18-flag, that he earned in K-Town training department...That´s how you earn money. German NT Klaus Wieland was clubs´ first true superstar. He led us to two championships and was right with us from the start. Today he has more than 60 national matches played for Germany and an EV of more than 8.000.000. A really great SG. Daniel Bennett, a once great prospect for Team Canada, who was a huge part of Team Canada U18, while he was with us, but after leaving us, he got very lazy and his training wasn´t the same like in K-Town, so he never realized his raw potential and didn´t make it to senior squad. Macedonian Machine Kirili Kusmanoff was a great PF while being on our team. He always was a true warrior under the basket, while never giving an inch to bigger players. His experience led us to big success and he was a leader for the youthful squad. Emil Bertelsen, the Danish Dynamite, was a huge part of his country´s U18 so far, with 28 caps. Now he just got out of youth squad and may make it to senior team. Nice forward and was a great wingman while being in K-Town and always had some nice words for the fans. Kadri Alimoglu was probably our best free agent. Scouts went out to Turkey and found this great youth center who developed great skills all way long. He also had 2 NT caps, but never was a big factor. This sleepy giant was the first of multiple great centers in the school of Big Men in K-Town. Arena Hells Kitchen Court side capacity: 12000 Court end capacity: 4750 Upper level capacity: 14450 Number of VIP boxes: 811 Total Capacity: 32011 Fan club size: 1994 (26/06/2009) Category:Teams Category:German Teams